


Nothing More

by NerdsLikeUs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e17 Kapiushon, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLikeUs/pseuds/NerdsLikeUs
Summary: Oliver and Felicity try to keep themselves together after the end of 5x17.





	

"Oliver, please, just sit down." Felicity's voice is strained and raw, echoing the pain in her eyes, so he sits. She pulls gloves onto shaking hands and begins to clean the blood away from one of his arrow wounds. He notices that while before her gaze was stuck to the burns on his chest, she now keeps it purposely averted. Her touch is gentle, as it always is.  
"Felicity." He barely recognizes his own voice, it sounds so rough and far away. Her eyes flicker briefly to his face but she does not speak.  
"Felicity ... are you okay?"  
It is not enough, not nearly enough, there are so many things he should say to her, explanations, confessions, apologies, but for now all he can picture is her glasses in Chase's pocket and her face when he walked in the room, and the tiny four words are all he can manage.  
Her hand falters; a stab of pain rears from where her fingers tremblingly twitch and touch his wound, but he does not move or make a sound.  
"Yes," she says, but her lips are quivering and she still won't meet his eyes or his burn.  
He is exhausted, aching, broken-hearted, but this matters to him more than any of that so he does not let it slide. "Felicity."  
Her gaze, brimming with tears, finally moves; to his burn, to his cheek, to his eyes.  
"No," she says, and presses the back of her wrist to her mouth as she begins to sob. Tears coat her face, smear her makeup, drip off her chin onto the floor, but she does not stop. Her cries fill the whole base, reaching through the concrete and cracking the sky, reaching through his chest and grinding his already shattered heart into dust.  
He reaches out, pulls her to him; she indistinctly blubbers something about not wanting to hurt him but he just shakes his head, and she relents. Her arms wrap around his neck and she cries into his shoulder. He feels her tears dripping down his chest and back, almost struggles to breath because she's holding on so tightly, but again he doesn't speak. He holds her close, shuts his eyes and buries his face into her neck and breathes. She is real, she isn't okay but she's here, she's safe, and for now that will have to be enough.  
They stay there, intertwined, until long after Felicity's sobs have slowed and gone, just breathing, hugging, living. For now, that is all they have. For now, it will have to be enough.


End file.
